


Hello

by flamezcl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Parents, Chivalry Ain't Dead Yet, Dealing with Sadness, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Good times, Harmful Thoughts, Hopefully Long Story, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Meeting the Super Family, Not as Long as Peter is Here, Romance, Sibling Love, Stress, Will be Action, dark memories, dark places, dealing with family, kids on their own, some ptsd, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamezcl/pseuds/flamezcl
Summary: Saying 'hello' was the worst and best thing that ever happened to the small redhead, but she wasn't so sure she should have opened her mouth in the first place.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired... It be 3 a.m. 
> 
> BUT I LOVE THIS
> 
> (Also, listening to Impossible Year by Panic! At The Disco is not the best to be listening to when trying to write a 'romance' scene xD But... I SAY SCREW IT. #YOLO I'M BRINGING IT BACK)

Saying ‘hello’ was the hardest thing for the red-haired teen to do. She was never good with people and certainly never imagined herself going up to the brunette, the love of her life, and introducing herself. 

The girl just happened to stroll past her favorite cafe, the Wonderlux, when she saw her crush sitting at a table looking lonely. After many, many, many moments of consideration, she finally reached a decision:

Go talk to him.

The teen pushed the door open and the little bell on the door rung clear, alarming the bodies in the cafe of her presence. The barista behind the counter smiled and gave her a wave. The barista was the girl’s best friend, her only friend.

The flaming-haired girl walked to the barista and looked around nervously, “Alex, _he_ is here.”

The raven-haired teen looked over at who the girl was talking about and laughed softly, “Yeah, he usually comes here in the afternoons on the weekend. Always looks stressed about something. Anyways, what about it?”

“I wanna talk to him.”

Alex crossed his arms, “Then what are you doing here talking to me. I’m not him.”

The girl mumbled, “Yeah, I noticed.”

“Go on. Introduce yourself. Just don’t act like a fool.”

The girl muttered as she was given stupid advice, “Yeah, easier said than done. I always make a fool of myself somehow.”

The small girl approached the brunette who was holding his head in his hands. She was unsure of how to speak to him. 

_Should I say, ‘Hey, how’s it going?’ Nah, it's not like we know each other, that would be creepy. How about ‘Hi?’ That sounds way too formal. GOD! What should I say?_

The girl looked over at Alex for help, but he was too busy with a customer. She sighed and gathered up the courage to do the one thing she hoped wouldn’t embarrass her.

She tapped him on the shoulder.

The brunette looked up, searching for the source who had tapped him on his shoulder. He finally found the little red-haired girl and fixed his glasses to see her better.

“Can I help you?”

The poor girl had very little social experience and stuttered all over the place, “W-well, I, um, I j-just wanted t-to say ‘h-hello.’ Um, we g-go to the s-s-same, uh, school, and yeah, and I j-just wanted to introduce m-myself and, um, yeah.”

The brunette smiled, “Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna bite your head off or anything,” he ran a hand through his hair which looked absolutely adorable to the girl, “So you go to Midtown High, too, huh?”

The girl looked down at her shoes and nodded slightly, “Yeah…”

The kind teen looked at the girl from underneath herself and smiled at her, “You can sit here if you like. I’ll even buy you a coffee, too.”

The girl looked up through her bangs, “R-really?”

He grinned, “‘Course. Chivalry isn't completely dead.”

The girl grinned a little and sat across from the brunette, “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Alex came over to the two of them and winked discreetly at the girl, “So, is there anything I can get you, Miss.”

She smiled kindly, “Yes, sir. A chocolate chip frappé, please.”

Alex grinned from ear to ear, proud of his friend, “One chocolate chip frappe coming right up.”

The girl nodded and looked back at the boy sitting in front of her.

The boy cleared his throat, “So, I’m guessing that you have some classes with me if you recognized me, yeah?”

The girl nodded slightly, “Y-yes. We have AP C-chemistry, Algebra 2, and P.E. together. And l-lunch if that means anything.”

The boy noticed that the girl’s stutter was getting better and he smiled internally, knowing that she was getting more comfortable with him, “Ah, I see. I’m sorry that I haven’t noticed you before. I can be pretty self-absorbed sometimes, or just you know, absorbed,” the boy scratched the back of his head.

The girl shook her head quickly, “Oh, no. Don’t feel sorry! Please. I-I just always sit in the back because I’m not the best at making friends. I have r-really bad anxiety, so it really doesn’t help. I’ve only got one friend, and I’m lucky if he even has time to spend with me, so I’m u-usually alone.”

The boy instantly felt bad. He sort of knew what the girl was going through with anxiety, but it looked like she had it worse than him.

“Well, you have one more friend now: Me.”

The girl smiled and felt happy for once, “Thank you. That means...a lot to me. Not many people talk to me. I was cast out by my parents, so it’s just me and my brother.”

The boy became suddenly interested, “What? Why? What happened?”

Alex suddenly appeared out of thin air next to the girl and placed what she had ordered in front of her, “Here you go, Miss. Enjoy!”

The girl smiled and nodded, “Thanks.”

The red-haired teen took a sip of the caffeine-based drink and sighed in pleasure, “This is really good.”

The brunette nodded with a very small smile, “Yeah… Not to pry, but what did happen?”

The girl stopped drinking and looked very sad, “...That’s a story for another time.”

The male teen got the hint, “I’m sorry...Well, you know what? Your parents just threw away the winning lottery ticket because I’m sure you’re a lovely girl.”

The red-haired girl looked down and had tears forming in the corner of her eyes from the kind words directed at her. She never had a real compliment before. And from her crush of all people. She was overwhelmed with emotion.

The boy’s eyes widened when he saw the girl’s tears and he grew frantic, “Oh, shoot! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

The girl shook her head and smiled a big smile, “Thank you for being so kind to me. You don’t even know me, but you are so nice to me. Thank you.”

The boy blinked once then grinned, “Aw, don’t sweat. I guess that’s just how I am.”

The girl chuckled, “I guess.”

She flashbacked to when the boy in front of her was quite upset about something, “Hey, um, I hope I’m not being too nosy, but when I came in here, you looked a bit stressed about something. Are you ok?”

The boy thought about what was bugging him and whether or not to tell the pretty red-haired teen or not, “Well...it’s just my family. They’re kind of...overwhelming. And, uh, weekends are the only days I can get away from them. To just get away from everything, you know. I come here because I can just sip on a coffee, watch the people come in here, and just relax. Leave school, family, and responsibilities behind.”

The girl nodded, “I know exactly how you feel. Responsibility is just...the worst. It weighs you down and suffocates you to where you can’t communicate to anybody else what you’re going through because you’re scared they’ll find out who you really are, and if they do, then it’s all over.”

The brunette looked at the small girl in astonishment, “That’s exactly how I feel.”

The red-haired teen took another sip of her frappe, “Yup. Brutal.”

The boy glanced at his watch, “Crap. I’ve gotta get home. I can only relax for so long.”

The girl smiled, “Yeah, you’re right. I gotta go home, too.”

The boy looked at the girl with forlorn, “I kind of don’t want to leave.”

The little redhead widened her eyes, _Am I dreaming? Does he really want to spend time with me, or is he messing with me?_

“We could always hang out next weekend or after school,” the girl suggested.

The brunette smiled, “Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, we should exchange numbers, so we can text each other, too.”

The red-haired girl nodded and grinned widely, “Yeah, ‘kay.”

They both whipped out their phones and secretly admired each others'. They trade numbers and stood at the door of Wonderlux, looking at each other with bright expressions. 

The brunette sighed, “Well, I have to go, but we’ll text later, ‘kay?”

The redhead nodded for his confirmation, “Of course. Well, I’ll see you around.”

She started to walk out, but not before the male teen grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving, “Wait!”

The girl turns around in confusion, “What’s the matter?”

The boy scratches the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, “I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“Oh, Flame. Flame Morningstar,” the girl said with a giant smile plastered on her pale face.

The brunette smiles just as wide, “The name’s Peter. Peter Parker. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Morningstar.”

Flame waved goodbye, “It was nice meeting you as well, Mr. Parker. I’ll see you later.”

Peter waved as well and watched the tiny body run off in the opposite direction of where he was going. 

The girl blushed bright red thinking about her encounter with Peter, not believing what just happened.

_And to think it all started with 'Hello.'_


	2. How Was Your Day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Flame and Peter tell their family about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jax is a very sad person...
> 
> Also, it is now 5 a.m. I wrote this in less than 2 hours from the prologue, so I am very sleep deprived. Sorry if the ending is rushed, I am literally mixing up words and cannot see anymore.

The redhead ran all the way back home, ecstatic of what happened to her, holding her phone close to her the entire way there.

 

I can't believe that that just happened. I must be dreaming. 

 

Poor little Flame had a hard time wrapping it around her head that somebody could actually like her. She was smiling so wide she was afraid she would split her face, so she tried her best to hide it, but failed miserably. 

 

She finally reached her and her brother’s little apartment and walked up the three flights of stairs to reach their room. She opened the door with her key which she had pulled out from the back pocket of her jeans. She walked through the entryway and was assaulted with loud music from the ‘Today’s Biggest Hits’ channel. Flame rolled her eyes as she saw her brother dancing back and forth across the room with a broom in his hands, singing ‘Death of a Bachelor.’

 

She shook her head and grabbed the broom from out of her brother’s hands, “Jax, what are you doing?”

 

The blonde, startled, swung at her and she quickly ducked, “Oh my god! You’re scared the ever living shit outta me. The fuck you doing!”

 

Flame pursed her lips, “What are you doing?”

 

“Cleaning.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, “Right.”

 

Jax pushed his little sister on the shoulder, “Oh, shut up, you. Anyways, where ya been. I was waiting for you.”

 

Flame smiled widely, “You will never believe what happened today. I talked to my cru-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. That’s great. C’mon. Help me with dinner, would ya?”

 

The redhead sighed in disappointment, “Alright, I’m coming.”

 

She knows that her brother means well, he just can’t help himself. His anxiety is worse than hers, he just tries to hide it, but it still shows. Flame smiled and patted her brother on the back before going into the kitchen, preparing their dinner. 

 

Jax looked over at his sister, slaving away in the kitchen, cooking food, cleaning the kitchen, and humming to herself while she worked. A single tear escaped from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. 

 

_ How did we end up like this? _

 

Jax really did try to be a good big brother, but it was really hard for him. 

 

[She shouldn't have to do our job. Stop being pathetic and help her.]

 

He was...a bit ‘sick’ in the head.

 

_ Shut the fuck up. Alright, you don't know me. _

 

[That's just it. I do know you. YOU NEED TO STOP BEING WEAK FOR ONCE AND HELP HER.]

 

_Shut up_.

 

[STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND **HELP HER** ]

 

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO BEFORE I BASH MY HEAD IN! THEN YOU CAN’T TELL ME TO ANYTHING ANYMORE!”

 

Flame quickly rushed over to her brother who had heard Jax’s outburst clear as day as he was screaming at the top of his lungs, “Shh, it’s okay, Jax. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. Here, why don’t you come with me and sit on the couch, huh? Do you want that?”

 

Jax nodded minutely and Flame heaved up her older brother, his arm around her shoulders, guiding him to the beat up sofa, “You lay here and you can listen to more Panic! At The Disco, okay? Dinner will be ready in a few, and then we can sit together and eat. You’d like that, right?”

 

Jax nodded again and the poor little redhead got up from where she was sitting next to her brother and tried to quickly finish dinner to tend to Jax. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and closed his cerulean eyes, attempting to relax and calm himself down. When he opened his eyes back up, his sister was sitting next to him again, with two plates of food. She set them down on two different trays, pulling one up in front of Jax and the other in front of her. 

 

Flame turned the channel from music to their favorite show, Supernatural. It was the episode when Sam was locked up in the bunker that Bobby had built. When he started to have hallucinations because he didn’t have access to demon blood. 

 

As Sam started screaming and going crazy, Jax mumbled very quietly, “Do I look like that, Flame?”

 

She looked over at her brother, “What do you mean?”

 

Jax stared at her, “Am I a monster?”

 

Flame put down her fork and hugged her brother very tightly, “Jax, you are not a monster. You’re my older brother. And my family. So, I just have to take care of family. I mean, you took care of me when our parents left, so it’s my turn to take care of you.”

 

Jax shook in his sister’s embrace as tears started flowing out of his eyes, not knowing what to say. His sister was a wonderful young lady, but didn’t dare say it as he had too much pride. He was sure that she already knew it, too. 

 

A few tears also escaped Flame’s eyes as she clutched Jax, the few drops splashing on the couch, soaking up as soon as they hit contact. She knew that Jax was grateful for her, and she was happy. 

 

They let go of each other and went back to eating what was left of their food. Once they were done, Flame got up, took up both of their dishes, and put them in the dishwasher. She came back and laid her head on Jax’s shoulder, almost falling asleep before Jax broke the silence.

 

“Hey, sis.”

 

“Yeah, Jax?”

 

He lazily rubbed my shoulder, absentmindedly pulling me closer to him, “What...were you trying to tell me earlier? Before I cut you off.”

 

She looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

 

“You were saying where you were today, you seemed pretty excited,” he mumbled the next part, “before I ruined your happiness.”

 

“Oh, well,” Flame hesitated, not knowing whether or not to tell her brother or not. 

 

She wasn’t sure if he was completely stable, “How do you feel about boys?”

 

Jax glanced at her, “You better not have had sex yet. I will gut the son of a bitch who even dares to put his dick inside of you--”

 

“OH MY GOD! NO! THAT IS… NO!”

 

Jax nodded, “Then, continue.”

 

Flame huffed, glaring at her dumb brother, “Well, there’s this boy I like and his name is Peter, and um. I’ve never really talked to him before. But today I saw him at Wonderlux and I finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. And so we were talking for a while, then we, uh, exchanged numbers, and we said we’d talk later.”

 

Jax stared at his sister blankly. The little redhead became more and more worried that her brother might explode with fury. 

 

He stayed quiet for a few moments before saying, “Good for you, sis. Coming out of your shell.”

 

Flame peered up at the blonde, “You’re not mad?”

 

“I’m deciding whether or not to shoot the boy with a shotgun or a pistol.”

 

She sat up straight and turned her body completely to her brother, “No, Jax! Don’t get upset! It’s not like we’re dating or anything, he’s just a friend! Like Alex!”

 

“Yeah, well, we’ve known Alex since we were kids. This is different.”

 

The redhead started to get upset, “How the fuck is this different?!”

 

Jax turned to me, “Don’t you raise your voice at me, Little Missy. I can still beat your ass like I used to when you were little.”

 

I back away from Jax, scared of the aura surrounding him, “I’m sorry….I’ll just, go to my room. Goodnight.”

 

Flame quickly hurried into her room, in fear of her brother beating her. She turned on the lights and slid down the door slowly. When she was on the floor she buried her head in between her knees. 

 

_ Why is my life like this? What have I done to deserve this? _

 

She heard a few footsteps from on the other side of the door and she sighed, knowing that it was her brother. She could hear him slide down against her door, doing the same position as she was.

 

“Flame?...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you...I was just...upset.”

 

The little teen got angrier, “What the fuck are _you_ upset about?”

 

Jax’s voice was filled with sorrow, “I don’t want to lose you.”

 

Flame immediately stopped all her hatred and quickly opened the door, embracing Jax tightly, “I’m sorry, Jax. I didn’t even consider your feeling. I should’ve understood. I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me.”

 

Jax sobbed loudly, “I can’t live without you. If you’re gone, then so am I.”

 

Flame started to cry as well, “I didn’t mean to...I was just...I’ll never leave you. Never! I promise. So, please. Don’t,” she starts sobbing louder, “cry.”

 

The two of them, a wreck on the floor. Brother and sister who have nothing left in this world but each other. They cry into each others’ shirts for what feel like hours to the siblings. Jax picked up his sister, opening her door and laying her on her bed. He gets in with her, curling up next to her, not comfortable being alone that night. The two of them. They needed each other. Forever and ever.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Avengers Tower

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn’t going very well for the brunette either that night once he had told his ‘family’ what had happened when he went to the coffee shop.

 

They were all having dinner: Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Sam, Wanda, Bruce, Thor, Vision, Rhodey, and Peter.

 

It was a pretty freaking big table, too. To sit all of them. 

 

Peter wondered where they even got the table. That’s what was going through his mind the entire time of dinner. 

 

Aw, who was he kidding, ever since he saw her leave, he couldn’t stop thinking about the timid, little redhead, Flame.

 

Natasha looked over at Peter, “You look like you’re lovesick, Peter. What happened?”

 

Peter widened his eyes, “What do you mean?”

 

Clint laughed, “You been seeing somebody?”

 

Tony looked over at Peter quickly, “You’re dating?!”

 

Peter couldn’t form a sentence as people kept cutting him off, “What-. No-. Hey-  Wha, no-!”

 

Steve interrupted, “You know that you are not allowed to date, Peter. You know the rules.”

 

“I’M NOT DATING ANYONE.”

 

The entire table got deathly silent which was almost impossible seeing as there was 11 of them. 

 

Bruce spoke up, “There is no reason to yell, you know?”

 

Peter sighed, “Sorry.”

 

Steve asked with curiosity, “Well, then what have you been up to today?”

 

“I just went to Wonderlux, that’s all,” Peter mumbled.

 

Sam grinned, “Something happened, didn’t it?”

 

Peter sighed again, “Maybe.”

 

Thor boomed, “Then you must tell, young Peter!”

 

The brunette prepared himself and told his family about his encounter with Flame at the coffee shop. Most of them seemed to take it well. 

 

All except 1.

 

Tony.

 

The brunette knew that Tony was only trying to look out for him, but sometimes, Tony was way too overbearing and he just wished that Tony would stay out of his way.

 

Tony started yelling at him, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t have contact with people like that! You could get them dead. It’s dangerous.”

 

Peter grew angrier by the second, “You don’t think that I know that? I’m not some dumb fucking kid! I can handle myself.”

 

The pissed off brunette stormed off to his room and laid in his bed. He didn’t say goodnight to anybody, but he was going to bed because that’s all he could do for now. Other than text Flame, but it’s too late in the night. 

 

_Aw, what the heck!_  


 

Peter pulled out his phone and started texting her his problems. 

 

Every few minutes he would look at his phone to see if there were any texts back, but there wasn’t so he finally gave up and decided to actually go to sleep. He lay there, thinking about what happened at the coffee shop and until he drifted off but not before thinking:

  
_ I have fallen so deep, I fear I cannot go back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again.
> 
> Love everyone on here. Especially the people who support me. You guys are boss.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment to tell me if you like or no.
> 
> Byes.


	3. Water and Oil Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's water and who's oil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badadadum *snap snap* Badadadum *snap snap* Badadadum badadadum badadadum *snap snap*

The little red-haired teen awoke in her brother’s arms, still sleepy. She yawned loudly and pushed on her brother’s arms, trying to wake him up and move him. Jax groaned in his sleep and held on tighter. The little redhead, getting frustrated with the blonde, pinched him on his side. 

 

Jax yelped and rubbed the tender spot, “What was that for?!”

 

Flame was finally able to leave her brother’s grasp, “To wake you. You’re impossible to wake in the morning.”

 

Jax growled and glared at the small teen who was glaring just as much, “You didn’t have to do that. That hurt.”

 

She said sarcastically, “Yeah, I’m sure it did. Now get up, we’re going out. You need to stop holing up in here. It’s time for you to get some fresh air.”

 

Cerulean eyes locked with crimson. 

 

It was the stare down of the century before cerulean finally crumbled under the fiery red gaze of the younger sibling.

 

Jax scoffed, “That’s funny coming from you. Whatever. I don’t care. I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

Flame smiled, “Alright, that’s fine with me. When we’re out we can go grocery shopping because our food supply is running low. We then can also get some breakfast along the way. Sound good?”

 

The blonde narrowed his eyes, “Let me guess, Wonderlux.”

 

The little redhead grinned, “Yup. I love that place. Anyways, they’ve got good breakfast foods.”

 

The grumpy older brother mumbled under his breath, “For a coffee place, they sure do sell a lot of shit.”

 

The younger sibling rolled her eyes and pushed her older brother out of her room, “Alright, get out! I need to find what to wear and at least fix my hair while you take your shower.”

 

Jax sighed, “Yeah, yeah. I’m leaving. I’ll be out in like 10.”

 

The little teen said in affirmation, “Mhm.”

 

Her big brother finally left her room, and she opened her closet to see what she could wear that morning. The only thing she saw was sadness and despair in her closet. She had absolute crap clothes, but that’s what happens when you’re the only one who works. Her brother definitely wasn’t capable of working a job seeing as he is too unstable and unpredictable at times. So, that leaves her with providing for the both of them. She never complained, but she does wish from time to time that she had some help.

 

Alex was always a big help to them because once a month, he would buy them groceries and give them so extra money, but sometimes, it wasn’t enough. Though, Flame was always appreciative and never looked a gift horse in the mouth. They always gladly accepted and spent the rest of the day together, the three of them. 

 

Flame shook her head, stopping herself from her daydream before going back to find something to wear. She simply picked a purple tee, ripped, black denim jeans, and Vans. She also grabbed her favorite grey jacket and threw all the articles of clothing on the bed. The little redhead ran her hand through her hair and took out the elastic bands, shaking her hair loose. 

 

Her blood red hair came all the way to her butt, and it was sometimes hard to deal with it. She wanted to cut it, but her brother always said no, saying that he liked her just the way she was. He had a hard time dealing with change, so Flame obeyed his wishes and always simply put it up into a bun or in a messy ponytail. But today, she didn’t feel like doing either. She pulled out a damaged curling iron from the bottom of her dresser and decided to curl her hair.

 

She burned herself many times, but it was worth it in the end because she was looking absolutely fabulous. The little redhead admired the tight curls she managed to pull off and twirled around in her dirty clothes from yesterday. She laughed and smiled, pleased with her appearance for once. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted her and she opened the door. Her brother was standing there, still dripping wet with a towel hanging loose on his hips.

 

“Finished,” Jax said.”

 

Flame pushed her brother out the way and shouted over her shoulder, “Thanks! And put some freaking clothes on!”

 

Jax huffed, “Stop being so bossy. I just got outta the shower.

 

The girl could care less, “I really don’t care. I don’t want to see you half naked, thank you very much.”

 

Jax yelled mockingly as he was walking to his room, “What? You don’t want to see my enormous package? Why not? I mean it’s hu--”

 

The redhead screamed, “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THAT.”

 

Jax laughed at his sister and started to get ready for their day out, “Your loss.”

 

Flame buried her head in her hands, her face turning almost as red as her hair. She wished her brother would stop doing that to her because it would mess her up from the imagery. She couldn’t deny that her brother wasn’t cute, but it was so wrong for her to think of her brother like that, so she tried not to. But it was always hard when her brother had to make everything dirty. 

 

_ I wish he wouldn’t do that to me. It’s driving me crazy. _

 

The redhead shook her head and pulled her hair back to where it wouldn’t be in the front of her when she was taking a shower so it wouldn’t get wet. She started to strip from the nasty clothes from yesterday. She couldn’t believe she slept in them and peeled them off with disgust. 

 

“Nasty,” she whispered.

 

The little teen finally got off all her clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the nozzle. She made sure that the water wasn’t too hot and when she deemed it was the right temperature, let the warm droplets of liquid pelt her body. Flame grabbed the small towel that was hanging on the back wall of the shower and squirted soap in it, washing her small body everybody, making sure that she was completely clean. 

 

Once the little girl was finished washing and rinsing herself, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed her big towel from off the rack to dry herself off. Her warm feet touched the cold tile and she shivered when she was assaulted with the icy floor. She took a shuddering breath and dried off her feet as well before wrapping the towel tightly around her small frame. 

 

Flame also grabbed her dirty clothes and opened the bathroom door and ‘The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty’ by Panic! At The Disco was playing. Her brother was a die hard fan and would always be blasting their music at least three times a day. Flame shook her head and laughed at her brother as he was dancing throughout the little apartment again.

 

She quietly tiptoed back to her room as he was singing, “If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch. Make it a good one. And if ya wanna make it through the night, you better say my name like THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE DIRTYYYY!”

 

Flame closed her door and ‘House of Memories’ started to play.

 

_ He’s so cute. He loves that band so much. If we had money, I’d take him to a concert or something. _

 

Flame then thought of all the things they could do if they had money, but of course, that would only happen in her dreams. They would stay forever poor. 

 

_ Oh well. _

 

Flame flung her towel off of her and threw it in her hamper where the rest of her dirty clothes were and also threw her previous clothes from the day before in the same hamper. The small teen grabbed her clothes that she had prepared for the day and put them on quickly so her brother wouldn’t be waiting for long, but she had a feeling that he didn’t care either way.

 

But that didn’t matter to Flame as she wanted to get to Wonderlux as fast as she could. So, she quickly put on her underwear and clipped on her bra, and then quickly slipped on the purple tee over her head, fixing her curls along the way. She finally pulled up her too tight jeans, and then grabbed socks from her drawer and put them on as well before lacing up her Vans. Flame also tied her favorite jacket around her waist in case it got chilly outside and applied a little gloss on her lips then smacked them before grabbing her black wallet and her phone then stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. 

 

She admired herself in the small mirror in her room before finally leaving, approaching her brother who was playing ‘Impossible Year,’ “C’mon, Jax. You got everything, right?”

 

The blonde noticed her sister and sat up from where he was laying on the couch, “Yeah, I’m ready. You got keys?”

 

Flame grabbed the silver keys from on top of the counter, “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

As they started to trudge down the three flights of stairs, the tiny teen started to think of Alex and he and his family are so good to them. The only reason that they have a car is because a few years ago, Alex told his parents about the little girl and her brother and said that Flame and her brother didn’t have much money to live off of. His parents were instantly moved when they heard about the two of them living on their own, and they felt compelled to do something nice for them. So, they took out a good chunk of their own money and bought the redhead and blonde a brand new car. 

 

A sleek, black SUV.

 

The two of them were in tears at the time, and ever since then, have always felt grateful to the Michaelsons. 

 

They left their apartment building and went to go out and search for their car. Once they found it, Flame threw Jax the keys and he grabbed it out of mid-air, twirling the keys around his finger. They both got in the car and Jax turned the ignition, the car purring as it was started. ‘LA Devotee’ started playing throughout the car as Jax pulled out of the parking lot. 

 

As Jax started to drive, the little redhead decided to pull out her phone and tuned out her older brother when he started to sing along to the music. She finally saw all of the texts that Peter had sent her last night and felt bad for not answering him. When she saw that he was going through the same thing she was yesterday, she felt bad for him. Once Flame finished reading all of the messages, she decided to text him back to apologize for last night.

 

9:42 a.m. Flame: Hey, Peter. I’m so srry about yesterday! I wasn’t able to get to my phone bc i was trying to help my brother, last night. He was freaking out as well, just like your family. Tho, i am so srry and i hope that u can forgive me. Plz

 

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed in her hand.

 

9:42 a.m. Peter: Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Anyways, wyd?

 

9:43 a.m. Flame: I’m about to go get brekfast with my brother and then do a little grocery shopping. We are loooong overdue for some food

 

9:43 a.m. Peter: That’s so funny! My family and i r about to go eat brekfast as well, and we r gonna go grocery shopping 2

 

9:44 a.m. Flame: Wow! Well, maybe we’ll c each other

 

9:44 a.m. Peter: Ye, so what store will u b goin 2?

 

Flame looked over at Jax who was completely in his own little fanboy world, “JAX! What store are we going to, when we go shopping?”

 

The blonde looked startled, “Wha-. Oh. Prolly Walmart or sumthin like that. Why?”

 

The redhead started tapping quickly on her phone again, absentmindedly, “No reason…”

 

9:45 a.m. Flame: We might go to quote unquote, Walmart or sumthin like that.

 

9:46 a.m. Peter: We r 2!

 

9:47 a.m. Flame: Well, hopefully, we’ll c each other.

 

Jax was pulling up into the Wonderlux parking lot, close to the door. 

 

9:49 a.m. Peter: Hey, u mentioned that u and ur brother were going to go eat brekfast? Where?

 

Flame and her brother were getting out of the car and were a few feet from the entrance.

 

9:50 a.m. Flame: We’re eating in Wonderlux

 

The two siblings entered the building.

 

9:50 a.m. Peter: What a coincidence

 

9:51 a.m. Flame: What do you mean?

 

9:51 a.m. Peter: look to ur left

 

The little redhead turned her head and there he was. Sitting there with…

 

**_"THE AVENGERS!"_ **

 

Peter stood up and walked over to me where I was gawking, “Hey! See, I told you. Coincidence.”

 

He embraced her in a light hug and then released the tiny teen, “Wha-. Ho-. The-.”

 

Peter looked back at his family who was staring at his new friend, “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you. It’s kind of embarrassing anyway, um. My family is the Avengers. Well, they’re like family. Tony and Steve are my dads. And the rest, like aunts and uncles?”

 

Flame widened her eyes, “Yeah, a tiny detail that you skipped…”

 

Peter laughed quietly, “Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

The brunette looked truly sorry and embarrassed, so Flame held his hand and then let go, “Don’t worry about it. I’m just kind of...in awe. I mean, the Avengers.”

 

A clearing of a throat was heard behind Flame and she turned around, “Oh, sorry. This is my brother, Jax.”

 

Peter looked up at Flame’s brother and held out his hand for a handshake, “Hello, Mr. Morningstar.”

 

Jax gripped Peter’s hand tightly and smiled, “Call me Jax.”

 

Peter nodded and grinned, “Alright, Jax. Well, I’m Peter.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.”

 

Flame rolled her eyes and thought, _Too much testosterone._

 

Peter grabbed the little redhead’s wrist and led her and her brother over to his family, “Everybody, this is the girl I was talking about who I had met here yesterday, Flame.”

 

The tiny girl blushed bright red, “H-hello.”

 

Tony pursed his lips and grunted while Steve answered, “Hello, Flame. Please don’t mind Tony. He’s just in a bad mood.”

 

Rhodey chuckled, “Isn’t he always.”

 

Clint agreed, “He’s always got something to moan about.”

 

Tony looked at the two of them and looked like he was about to commit murder, “Shut up, both of you. And you,” Tony directed his gaze at the timid girl, “Stay away from my son.”

 

Peter groaned, “Dad, can you not! She’s my friend!”

 

Flame recoiled back, “Oh, um, yes...sir.”

 

Jax started to yell at Peter’s father, “HEY! That’s my sister you’re talking to, you asshole! You better fucking apologize, you big prick!”

 

As Flame's brother and Peter's father started to fight verbally, nobody but Peter noticed Flame leaving out of the coffee shop with tears streaming down her face. She ran outside and Peter ran after her, making sure she would be alright and to go and comfort her.

 

The brunette found the redhead with her knees tucked into her small frame and her head in between her knees against the wall of the coffee shop. Peter slid down next to the tiny girl and put his arm around her.

 

“Don’t worry about our families. They’re just...getting used to each other. Nothing is always easy in the beginning, right?”

 

The little redhead sniffled, “I just wish that things were always easy.”

 

“Everybody does, Little Robin. But, that’s just life,” he wiped away the girl’s tears, “So, why don’t we make the most of it?”

 

The girl nodded and then noticed something the other boy said, “Hey, you called me Little Robin.”

 

Peter widened his eyes and a faint blush dusted his cheeks, “Uh, yeah. Sorry--”

 

Flame smiled, “No, it’s okay. I like it.”

 

Peter grinned, "Your new pet name."

 

They both smiled at each other and sat there in front of Wonderlux.

 

Until Peter had an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the Addams family^^
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!
> 
> Ples, ples, leave a comment and tell me what you think of this story so far 
> 
> Hopefully, you like it and will continue to read this^^
> 
> Byes!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Blah blah blah...
> 
> Will continue writing as the story sucks what little sleep I have left away...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, please leave a comment, tell me if you like the story so far...
> 
> Blah blah...
> 
> So done...


End file.
